Colección de Historias y Oneshot de Inuyasha
by BCharlotte
Summary: En definitiva, son cosas que se me ocurren en el momento jeje - ! Cabe mencionar que Inuyasha es una creación de Rumiko Takahashi y que estas historias son para mero entretenimiento c:
1. Reconciliación

**Reconciliación.**

(Narra Kagome)

Las peleas suelen ser muy fuertes a veces y así mismo me hacían enfurecer. La de ese día fue horrible, ya que al ver la expresión de su rostro al ver como ella, esa otra mujer que en muchos aspectos era más dulce y bonita que yo, aparte de madura se alejaba, su tristeza al verla partir me destrozó el corazón, hubiera sido un rostro parecido el que yo hubiera puesto si él se estuviera marchando y fue mi rostro, aún más triste y desesperado al verlo ahí, ver como sufría y claro, ver como me miró al darse cuenta de mi presencia. Fue horrible. Sólo quería arrancar, prontamente de ahí y así fue como lo hice, corrí tan fuerte que no podía controlarme.

-Hija, ya vamos a cenar. ¿Está todo bien? –preguntó mi madre con la dulzura que la caracteriza.-

-Sí mamá, todo marcha de maravilla –mentí, no se me hizo muy fácil y sonreí-: Iré en un momento.

Mi mamá bajó al comedor, yo me di ánimos y bajé. Cené más poco de lo normal, no tenía nada de apetito, todos se dieron cuenta, en especial mi hermano menor que intentaba preguntarme lo que me pasaba pero era constantemente interrumpido por mi madre. Posiblemente ella entendía que no quería hablar de nada, que todo me afectaba en ese momento.

(Narra Inuyasha)

Aún no logro comprender mi error o quizás si lo hago, pero me hago el tonto. Ella debe haber quedado muy afectada con mi actitud y es comprensible, pero me duele muchísimo que ella esté sufriendo. ¿Comprenderá ella lo que estoy sintiendo yo? No sé si estoy confundido o si simplemente he tomado una decisión, estar con Kagome es muy bueno para mí, me da alegría, me divierto y me siento realmente feliz, cosa que hace mucho tiempo no me ocurría… Pero ver a Kikyo confunde mis ideas, me hace desear tenerla cerca y volver a lo que un día tuve, pero creo que eso no podrá ser. No puedo ir a ver a Kagome todavía, me sentiría mal conmigo mismo, me haría daño verla con ese rostro, ese rostro que vi antes de que saliera corriendo; un rostro lleno de tristeza, estoy seguro de que ha llorado y eso hace que me sienta peor.

-Debes ir por ella –dijo el enano peludo de Shippo.-

-¡Feh! –exclamé-: Ya no me vuelvas a decir eso, no iré a buscarla. No pienso hacerlo.

-Estás cometiendo un error bestia peluda –me dijo con ese carácter tan fuerte que tiene a veces-: Ella seguramente se siente mal y tú no haces nada al respecto. Sólo te autocompadeces, no logras tomar una decisión ¿A quién realmente quieres tú, eh?

En lo más profundo de mí cada palabra me destruía, tenía razón; sólo estaba pensando en mí y lo mejor hubiese sido que fuera a buscarla, pero me aguanté las ganas de verla, de sentirla cerca de mí, ideas aparecieron por mi cabeza y me pusieron nervioso. Realmente ella estaba afectando un poco mis sentidos, más de lo que alguna vez lo hizo Kikyo.

(Narra Kagome)

Hace mucho tiempo que no iba a la escuela y como es común, mis amigas me han recibido muy exaltadas, mencionando todas las locas enfermedades que mi abuelo siempre les dice que tengo, también hablando mucho de Hoyo, ese chico con el que siempre han querido involucrarme y sigo sin comprender por qué ¿Acaso éste chico me pretende? Quizás son ideas de ellas. Desgraciadamente en clases no me concentro nada, Inuyasha ronda mis pensamientos, pero no me pongo triste, al contrario la alegría me invade. Después de todo, él ha alegrado mucho mis días desde que todo esto comenzó. Aunque él llegara a escoger a Kikyo, realmente no me importaría, sería lo de menos. Si él es feliz, yo también lo soy, o eso creo.

Vuelvo a casa, vencida y cansada, lo mejor ahora es tomar un buen baño, relajarme y cenar con tranquilidad, pensar y seguir meditando. Llevo días en la época actual e Inuyasha no ha aparecido, hemos tenido peleas así pero esta vez lo siento mucho más lejano, probablemente estará con Kikyo, en eso pienso. Están cada vez más juntos, ayudándose el uno al otro. Definitivamente quiero lanzar los fragmentos que llevo conmigo por ese pozo y no volver nunca más. Que ellos junten los fragmentos y venguen juntos el daño que les hicieron, que se vayan juntos a donde sea que ella lo quiera llevar. Hacerme un lado de todo esto y no seguir sufriendo tanto. Sólo quiero poder vivir tranquila y estos sentimientos hacia él no me lo permiten, me lastiman, duele con intensidad.

(Narra Inuyasha)

No pude resistirme y tuve que cruzar el pozo, me moví sigilosamente. La noche no se veía tan linda como en mí época, pero todas esas casas llenas de luz tenían su gracia. La ventana de Kagome estaba ahí, entre abierta ¿Habrá sabido que yo vendría? No lo sé, ni siquiera sabía si estaría despierta, solamente subí y quise mirar. Comenzaba a ponerme nervioso. Cuando entré en la habitación no la vi ¿Dónde estaba?. Su olor estaba impregnado en toda la habitación, eso me ponía aún más nervioso. Me gustaba mucho el olor de Kagome, demasiado. Sentí un ruido y me alarmé, no atiné a nada más que esconderme bajo la cama.

-¡Ay, que relajante! –era su voz, tan dulce como siempre.-

Veía gotas caer con ligereza, todo indicaba que se había estado bañando, comenzaba a pasearse por la habitación, hasta que finalmente se sentó en la cama –se sentó con bastante fuerza-: Definitivamente no podía salir de ahí y comenzaba a ponerme muy nervioso, pero eso no sería lo único, algo se le cayó al suelo y rodó debajo de la cama, era una cosa redonda extraña y de color rojo.

-La tapa de la crema para el cabello ¿Dónde habrá caído? –dijo, eso hizo que me pusiera desesperadamente nervioso, a tal punto de ponerme a temblar, algo no muy común en mí pero que ocurría a menudo estando con Kagome y claro, cuando sabía que ella se iba a enojar.-

Metió la mano debajo de la cama, si me movía se daría cuenta, pero si no también. Su mano tocó mi cara y se asustó, salí lo más pronto posible de ahí y la vi, no sabía si era bueno o malo pero aún se encontraba envuelta por algo blanco ¿Una toalla? Sí, eso era. Su cara enrojeció con fulgor. "Me va a matar" pensé y estaba preparado para que me estrangulara con ambas manos, su cara se llenó de ira, de furia, ya no podía huir.

-¿Qué estás…? –la interrumpí tapándole la boca, lo que menos quería en ese momento era que me gritara, aún no nos reconciliábamos por así decirlo y la situación me dejaba bien parado, trató de soltarse y la toalla estaba a punto de bajársele, me puse aún más nervioso… Luego se calmó-: ¿Qué haces aquí, Inuyasha?

-Digamos que, te extrañaba un poco –dije y salí por la ventana, corrí al pozo y me lancé.-

(Narra Kagome)

Fue impresionante, probablemente lo más descabellado que ha hecho ¿Meterse bajo mi cama? ¿Qué pretendía hacer? Esperar a que me durmiera y quedarse ahí mirando ¿Eh? Me sorprendió muchísimo eso viniendo de él, a tal punto que no pude salir del shock por mucho tiempo cuando se fue, después de casi media hora reaccioné y me coloqué la pijama. Todo me era impactante.

Traté de dormir y en la madrugada desperté, sentí algo cerca de mí y así era. "¿Inuyasha?" dije media dormida, estaba al lado mío, eso explica por en un momento sentí menos espacio. Dormía profundamente abrazado a mí ¿Qué significaba esto? Traté de darme vuelta y quedé frente a él, sentía su respiración muy cerca y supongo que él la mía. Finalmente abrió los ojos, algo sorprendido, quizás no se imaginaba que yo despertaría.

-Perdón, si he sido imprudente –dijo-: pero no mentí cuando dije que te extrañaba.

Esa frase provocó que mi corazón latiera frenéticamente, a tal punto que comenzó a doler un poco, no podía mirarlo, me agitaba fácilmente.

-No te preocupes –fue lo único que pude decir.-

Él sonrió, acarició mi cabello y se acercó mucho a mi rostro. Respiraba en mi cuello, estaba… ¿Olfateando? No podía comprender lo que hacía, su rostro se llenó de alegría cuando miró mis ojos, probablemente tenía una elección, o eso al menos yo creía. Se aferró a mí con fuerza, besó mi cuello con suavidad. Ya no podía controlarme, me sentí muy extraña. Él también, quizás hacía las cosas sin pensar, no lo sé.

-¿Qué haces? –dije finalmente.-

-No me hagas preguntas evidentes, sabes lo que estoy haciendo. Probablemente no sepas los motivos y en cierto aspecto yo tampoco. Pero debo afirmar que tú y nadie más logra algo en mí que nadie ha logrado y eso, me gusta mucho.

Ambos sabíamos lo que pasaba, lo que sentíamos y a pesar de las miles de cosas que podían ser obstáculos a esos sentimientos, en ese momento no importó. Me sentía feliz y él también, me sentía en las nubes y quería tenerlo cerca, costara lo que costara.


	2. Promesas

**Promesas**

La Época Antigua estaba algo más tranquila que de costumbre, al menos Kagome había tenido tiempo de bañarse en una de esas aguas termales que tanto le gusta, pero no lo hizo sola, sino con Sango, con la que conversó bastante, aprovechando la ausencia –o mejor dicho lejanía-: de los muchachos.

-¿Ha ocurrido algo, Kagome? –preguntó la exterminadora, algo intrigada-: Un día que tú y él habían discutido, parecía que estaba todo bien, porque no estaban molestos, pero aún así no se dirigían la palabra. ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

-Bueno –dijo con algo de dificultad-: no sabría explicarte, ocurrió algo bastante extraño. Pero luego de eso no podía siquiera mirarlo, no podía dirigirle la palabra. Me ponía demasiado nerviosa.

-¿Qué es eso de lo que me hablas? –preguntó algo preocupada la joven.-

-Él y yo, no alcanzamos a besarnos o algo así, pero estuvimos demasiado cerca. Me sentí muy nerviosa, por eso no podía hablarle.

Luego de que Kagome explicara su situación con Inuyasha, Sango quedó bastante sorprendida, no quiso aconsejarle nada, sospechaba que la situación era difícil. Por otro lado, Inuyasha tenía una conversación similar con Miroku, aunque las actitudes de éste último no iban con la visión del joven mitad bestia.

-No pienso volver a acercarme a ella de esa manera, no quiero herirla, ni confundirla –murmuró, algo triste.-

-Pienso que, eres tú el que te confundes ¿Acaso no sientes nada por la señorita Kagome?, es obvio que ella también y no puedes seguir aferrándote a algo pasado que no te llevará a nada, probablemente la señorita Kikyo vuelva a morir en un futuro, luego que cumpla su venganza, pero tú no puedes acceder a irte con ella, por mucho que la hayas amado –las palabras del monje eran muy sinceras, las decía con gran serenidad-: Sabes que la señorita Kagome no accederá a salir de tu vida tan fácilmente, probablemente aunque la abandones te seguirá queriendo.

Fue lo más duro que pudo escuchar en ese momento, y sabía que era verdad. Después de la gran cercanía que tuvo con Kagome le era muy difícil entender lo que realmente sentía. No olvidaba a Kikyo, pero comenzaba a querer demasiado a Kagome, su forma de ser, su belleza, todo le encantaba. No podía sentir su olor sin perturbarse, sin desear estar con ella. Era muy difícil.

-Inuyasha –oyó su voz, tan dulce como siempre-: ¿Está todo bien?, la anciana Kaede preparó algo para que comieras, te ves cansado y hambriento –hizo una pausa y suspiró, le costaba dirigirle la palabra.-

-Está todo bien –mintió-: pero no sé si tenga apetito…

-Eso no es normal en ti –se acercó, poniéndose frente a él-: ¿Cuál es el problema, eh? ¿Qué es lo que quieres evitar? Creo llevar el tiempo suficiente a tu lado para saber que algo está mal.

-Tú sabes bien lo que ocurre, al fin y al cabo por tu culpa es que estoy así –se puso de pie, pretendía irse, pero ella lo detuvo.-

-¿Mi culpa? Tú fuiste quien se acercó a mí de esa manera…

Era cierto, desgraciadamente era cierto.

-Quizás, nosotros dos no podemos estar juntos, porque no podemos vivir lejos –miró hacia abajo el joven mitad bestia.-

-¿Te das cuenta, de lo que acabas de decir? –apretó su mano con fuerza.-

Inuyasha reprimía sus sentimientos, su confusión era demasiada. No podía alejar a Kagome de su lado, pero tampoco podía quedarse con ella ¿Tanta devoción le hacía a esa mujer, que ahora era sólo barro y huesos? Algo la unía a ella, pero por desgracia para él también se encontraba unido a Kagome, con igual o mayor fuerza, eso le dolía más que cualquier cosa en el mundo. Era un hombre que defendía lo que amaba, y por eso debía defender a Kikyo, pero por lo mismo quería defender a Kagome ¿Tan difícil era? Kagome soltó su mano y corrió hasta el Árbol Sagrado, se quedó sentada junto a él, abrazando sus piernas.

-Kagome –él estaba ahí, se sentó a su lado.-

-Es todo mi culpa, es la única verdad. No debí entregarte mis más profundos sentimientos ni haber aceptado llegar hasta aquí –suspiró-: ¿Quieres irte con ella? Pues hazlo, a mí me da igual –mentía, descaradamente.-

-No me iré, no te dejaré sola –gritó.-

-Eso dices ahora –fingió una sonrisa-: Pero te irás, yo lo sé mejor que nadie.

-¡No! Yo te protegeré –la abrazó, con mucha fuerza.-

Y ahí se quedaron, entre una promesa muy importante, de la que ella desconfiaba, pero que él quería cumplir.


	3. Dudas

**Dudas.**

La muchacha de ojos oscuros se encontraba muy intrigada, con todos los sucesos que habían pasado. Decidió volver a su época y quedarse aún más tiempo, porque además los examenes estaban por comenzar. No podía perder su tiempo pensando en el hombre de los ojos dorados, que irradiaban tanta belleza y sentimientos. ¿Será que las promesas antes dichas eran verdad, o simplemente tenía que olvidar cada detalle de él, quizás lo único que debía hacer era olvidarlo, abandonar la búsqueda de los fragmentos de shikon, sabía que ella no era indispensable. "Kikyo probablemente encontraría todo antes que yo, ella es mucho mejor que yo, además es mucho más atractiva" se dijo a sí misma mientras caminaba hacia el pozo. No se había despedido de Inuyasha, no tenía ganas de verlo, sólo quería irse.

-Kagome –oyó una voz, era Sango-: ¿Te vas? –su voz estaba llena de tristeza, eso se notaba, se sentía igual o peor que Kagome.-

-Sí –sonrió falsamente-: lo prefiero así, ya no quiero tener más problemas con Inuyasha, supongo que ustedes estarán mejor sin mí, al menos por un tiempo –cogió su mochila y la colgó en su hombro, miró con dulzura a la exterminadora y saltó al pozo.-

El muchacho mitad bestia estaba de muy mal humor, irritado cien porciento. El pequeño Shippo no perdía la oportunidad de decirle cosas como "Eres un idiota, por eso vas a perderla" o "¿No puedes decidirte de forma más fácil?", entre otros. Él ignoraba cada cosa que le decían, estaba sumido en sus pensamientos, que contenían el firme rostro de Kagome. Pero no podía dar marcha atrás. Había prometido no dejarla, no dejar que le pasara nada ¿Cómo iba a hacerlo? Ella se había ido, porque sabía que él tenía sentimientos muy complejos aún. Estaba abrumado, de forma total y no sabía que hacer. Y los sucesos de esa noche, empeorarían algo las cosas.

Era de noche, las estrellas nunca se vieron mejor que esa noche, Inuyasha las miraba deslumbrado, hasta que vio una serpiente cazadora de almas. La siguió y llegó donde se encontraba esa mujer de piel tan pálida, ojos vidriosos y que no sonreía, o al menos no había sonreído hasta que vio a Inuyasha aparecer entre la hierba.

-Inuyasha –musitó-: no supuse que estuvieras cerca de la aldea, pensé que aún iban tras Naraku –sus vidriosos ojos marrones se tornaron algo entusiastas y su piel ganó un poco más de color-: ¿Qué ocurre?

-Kagome se ha ido –dijo, no sabía por qué le decía esto a Kikyo, pero eso había hecho.-

-¿Para siempre, o qué? –su mirada se tornó seria, pero no podía evitar sentirse alegre.-

-Eso temo –estaba triste y no iba a aparentar alegría delante de la mujer.-

-¿Qué ocurre, Inuyasha? ¿Te has acostumbrado a esa muchacha? –preguntó, con un tono muy seco.-

Inuyasha miró hacia abajo, la respuesta era obviamente afirmativa. Kikyo mostró algo de tristeza, aún más de la que irradiaba. Suspiró, lo miró pero los ojos dorados de él no querían mirarla.

-Veo que no vas a mirarme, entonces será mejor que me vaya. Debes meditar acerca de tus actos, Inuyasha. Yo te conocía como una persona mucho más madura –suspiró-: pero ahora, te ves muy vulnerable ¿Qué significa Kagome para ti? ¿Significa más que yo? –rió dándose ánimos.-

-Kikyo –no podía hablar, sólo la miró.-

-Debes pensar bien lo que estás haciendo, Inuyasha.

La mujer de tez blanca como la nieve y boca color escarlata se fue, con sus serpientes, dejando a Inuyasha sólo con la luz de la Luna y las estrellas. Él, suspiró con mucha tristeza, no podía dejar de pensar en Kagome, pero lo que dijo Kikyo también rondaba en su cabeza. Volvió a la aldea, todos dormían y él no podía hacerlo. Caminó, llegó al pozo y miró hacia abajo, con gran nostalgia en su corazón.

En la época actual, Kagome estaba con un fuerte imsomnio, miraba al techo constantemente, esperando que algo ocurriera, algo que quizás no iba a ocurrir nunca. Ella se levantó, salió fuera del templo y se dirigió al pozo. Miró hacia abajo con gran nostalgia, pensando en cada momento pasado al lado de Inuyasha. Algunas lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos, pero no podía hacer nada, debía mantenerse fuerte y no volver. Al menos hasta que tanto su corazón como el de los ojos dorados se calmara, meditará y supiera qué quería. Salió y quedó largo rato mirando el árbol sagrado, el lugar donde lo había conocido. Lo acarició con suavidad, pensando en el mitad bestia y luego, volvió a su habitación. Cerró la ventana –que siempre mantenía abierta para él-: se metió en la cama y volvió a tener esos pensamientos nada alentadores. Pensaba que ahora quizás Inuyasha se había ido con Kikyo, que no estaría interesado en ir a buscarla y menos en algún tipo de relación, se sentó en su cama y más lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos, pero había algo que no había pensado. Sin darse cuenta, volvió a sentir un aire frío "¿Qué pasó?" Se puso de pie y caminó, la ventana estaba abierta de nuevo "Quizás no la cerré y mis pensamientos no me dejaron darme cuenta" pensó y cerró la ventana. Sintió una presencia junto a ella, se asustó un poco y al darse vuelta vio esos profundos ojos dorados frente a ella, como llamas ardiendo. No dejaba de mirarla y no decía nada, uno de los dos debía romper ese silencio.

-I-Inuyasha ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? –susurró la de cabello azabache.-

-No te despediste –dijo, evadiendo en cierto sentido la pregunta.-

-No pude hacerlo, pensé que te molestarías –tampoco era totalmente sincera.-

-Era obvio que yo me iba a molestar, aunque te hubieses despedido –agregó-: querías evitarme, lo comprendo. Yo también he querido hacerlo y, quizás no te hubiera dejado venir –la miró-: porque siento que no hemos resuelto bien nuestros problemas –finalizó con un suspiro.-

-Aún así, algo debe haberte traído aquí ¿No?

-Vine a buscarte, quiero que vengas conmigo –acarició su rostro lentamente.-

-¿Para qué?

Él no respondió, ella no se resistió. Salieron por la ventana de su habitación y saltaron al pozo. Cuando llegaron, él no quiso que fueran a la Aldea, se la llevó por el mismo camino que fue a ver a Kikyo y le comentó que la había visto, y lo que habían conversado.

-Probablemente ella quiere que te vayas, que estés a su lado ¿Por qué no hacerlo?

-Porque, no estoy completamente seguro de lo que me está pasando. No quiero dejarte sola, no quiero que te pase nada –sus ojos se intensificaron-: y puede que esté más preocupado por ti, que por Kikyo –hubo una pausa larga, pero Kagome no dijo nada-: Tú ¿Estás dispuesta a esperar, que mis sentimientos se aclaren?

La chica se mantuvo en silencio, no quería ser segunda opción, no pensaba esperar toda la vida por algo que no iba a ocurrir. Se puso de pie y le sonrió: No creo que pueda contestar eso ahora, pues tu corazón es igual o más confuso que el mío.


End file.
